


[Podfic] age ain't nothing but a number

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from 7iris:"Now, you all know things like this happen sometimes," Therrien says.Which, yes, that's true, sometimes healing spells go wrong. Sometimes the magic meant to convince someone's shoulder to go back to the state it was in an hour or a day ago spills over to the rest of the body, taking off more than a day, more than a month.But it doesn't make it any less disconcerting to see a teenage Carey Price fidgeting nervously in the Florida dressing room when the game is finally over.





	[Podfic] age ain't nothing but a number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [age ain't nothing but a number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699275) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Annie Spratt [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@anniespratt).

| 

###### Podfic duration:

19:37 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/apckna49l44zpsy/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20age%20aint%20nothing%20but%20a%20number.mp3?dl=0) (18.9 MB) 
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fic79cw9coh1xfa/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_age_ain%27t_nothing_but_a_number.m4b) (27.7 MB) 



###   
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 7iris for having a Blanket Permission statement, and for writing this gorgeous work that's completely melted my heart!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Julija, sweetheart, I hope you enjoy listening to this, and that the healing power of fluff will work its magic on you ♥♥♥♥
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Eyes on the Prize by M. Ward ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/p54BM160eTs)).
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> All kudos, and any kind of comments you want to come back and write to me, are loved and treasured ♥


End file.
